


sweater struggle

by markleeder



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, chenji are trying to help, mark just wants to kiss xuxi, mostly?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-10
Updated: 2019-10-10
Packaged: 2020-12-07 14:07:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20977142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/markleeder/pseuds/markleeder
Summary: /“Did your sweater shrink?” Jisung asks.“Or did I get bigger?” Yukhei gloats followed quickly by an aborted cackle.“Wait a minute. Isn’t this the couple sweater you have with Mark hyung?” Jisung mutters. Yukhei’s laugh stops abruptly.(or the one where Yukhei gets stuck in his sweater. Chenle and Jisung try to help. Mostly)/





	sweater struggle

**Author's Note:**

> for 00fftober [DAY 11] : 'sweater'

Chenle startles when he hears a crash behind him. He hears his friend’s muffled groan and cackles before moving to help him. Yukhei is stuck in a sweater, his arms in the sleeves raised up at odd angles and his mop of brown hair looks like an egg rising from the turtleneck.

“Chenle?” Yukhei had recognised Chenle’s laughter.

“I’m here” Chenle can’t help but laugh again. This time a little affectionately.

“Uh, help me out of this” Yukhei’s whine is muffled.

“In a minute” Chenle shoots a quick text to Jisung.

“What are you doing?” Yukhei tries to lean against the doorframe but it’s farther than anticipated. He stumbles clumsily. Chenle laughs at him again.

“Taking photos for later” Chenle admits. Yukhei protests. “Sorry, sorry come on” Chenle slowly turns him around and leads him back to his room. The main door flies open and Jisung comes to a halt in front of Yukhei’s room. He promptly bursts into laughter.

“Oh hey—!” Chenle hollers in greeting but is abruptly cut off. Jisung’s laughter dies down.

“What? What is it?” Yukhei is curious. It’s annoying being stuck in a sweater.

“When you said _‘yo park jwi you have to come see this!’_ this is not what I thought it’d be” Jisung walks closer.

“Let’s move on to the part where you two help me” Yukhei chirps from inside.

“How did this happen?” Jisung pulls out locks of hair pressed down by the neckline, giggling at how Yukhei’s head now looks like a potted plant. “Did your sweater shrink?”

“Or did I get bigger?” Yukhei gloats followed quickly by an aborted cackle.

“Wait a minute. Isn’t this the couple sweater you have with Mark hyung?” Jisung mutters. Yukhei’s laugh stops abruptly.

“So I’m right” Yukhei can hear Jisung grin. He doesn’t reply. “What would Mark hyung say?” Jisung asks.

“…what, I didn’t do anything though?” Yukhei mumbles. He feels Chenle and Jisung begin to pull on the sweater in random directions.

“How do you think Mark hyung is going to feel when he discovers you can no longer wear that sweater with him?” Chenle’s voice is close to his ear. Yukhei gulps.

“he’s going to be really sad” Jisung quips.

“heartbroken” Chenle adds.

“Like a kicked puppy” Jisung nods along.

“You know how he looks when someone accidentally drops his watermelon slice on the floor?”

“I didn’t drop his watermelon—” Yukhei sits up indignantly.

“Not the point. But what are you going to do about this?” Jisung tries to pull his arm out of the sleeve. Yukhei hisses in pain.

“I’m going to apologize” Yukhei slumps.

“I mean, we won’t tell if that’s what you want?” Jisung says as Chenle goes for Yukhei’s turtleneck instead. His piercings get stuck or drag along the fabric and it’s painful.

“No, he deserves to know the truth” Yukhei sighs.

“You’re no fun today hyung” Chenle tries to egg him on but it’s no use.

“Let’s just get this over with” Yukhei flails. “I’m the worst boyfriend. I’m going to make it up to him”

“Hyung it’s just a sweater—”

“It’s not just _any_ sweater”

“It’s ugly”

Yukhei scoffs. “No it’s not”

“See it has—” Chenle stops halfway again and clears his throat.

Jisung interjects quickly. “Okay if we can’t get you out of it, we should get you in the sweater”

“That’s what we’re _not_ trying to do Jisung” Yukhei says tiredly.

“It’s the only way” Jisung says sagely.

“I think it’s time to yell for an adult” Yukhei suggests.

“Don’t be silly hyung. Chenle is an adult”

“…I am?” Chenle whispers but Yukhei can still hear him and Jisung’s enthusiastic agreement.

“18 in Korean age doesn’t mean you're an adult Chenle—” Yukhei tries to reason.

“That’s right” Chenle smacks his hands together. “I _am _an adult” his eyes a bright and sparkling with newfound responsibility.

“When I said adult, I meant Kun” Yukhei inches away slowly.

“As the _only _adult in this house, I say we get hyung in the sweater” Chenle says. “Hyung sit still” he says when Yukhei tries to squirm out of arms-length.

“On three Jisung” Yukhei hears Chenle and panics. Not being able to see what’s happening scares him a little.

“One, two—” he hears

“Wait—” he chokes when he feels one too many hands on him. Suddenly he can breathe properly. The turtleneck fits properly around his neck. It’s not too tight, neither are the sleeves now that he’s completely gotten his arms through. The sweater wraps snugly around his chest though.

What used to give him sweater paws had shrunk so much that it was now hugging his figure. His ears hurt a little where his piercings had been pulled along with the sweater. His vision clears, reaching out for his ear. But a hand reaches there before his and he looks up.

“M-Mark?” his voice cracks in surprise. Chenle and Jisung burst out laughing beside him. Yukhei turns around in disbelief and then back at Mark like he’s seen a ghost. Sometime during this whole ordeal Mark had come in and Yukhei had no idea.

“Xuxi” Mark smiles at him tenderly. “Does it hurt?” Mark presses his earlobe lightly, willing the redness away.

“Oh my god, you’re real” Yukhei says dumbly.

Mark steals a quick peck. “Yes I am”

Yukhei reddens in record time. “Wait just a second now” he mumbles and covers his face. Mark pries his hands away.

“When did you get in?” Yukhei whispers between them because Mark is so close, their noses touch.

“With Jisung” Mark leaves a quick peck on his nose. Yukhei tries to cover his face again but Mark grabs his hands. Yukhei hasn’t ever felt so embarrassed, so shy and so at a loss about what to do all together.

“So you heard everything?” Yukhei asks.

“I did” Mark straddles him and Yukhei stumbles back trying to accommodate the sudden weight, barrelling straight into Jisung’s back who has hardly recovered from the hearty laugh.

“Yikes” Jisung scrambles away and Chenle follows him off the bed. Mark grabs Yukhei’s face and kisses him hard. Yukhei whimpers in surprise but recovers quick enough to pull him closer and kiss back.

“Y’all gross” they hear Jisung from the corridor.

“Y’all thankless fools” Chenle yells after.

Yukhei pulls away for a second. “Oi, I’ll buy you ramen after!” he yells back but the end of his statement is muffled by Mark’s mouth on his again, demanding attention.

Yukhei turns to him, shifting till they slot perfectly against each other. Mark seems especially needy today the way he desperately licks into Yukhei’s mouth all hungry and urgent. Yukhei loves it, but he has to know.

He looks at Mark when the separate.

“You look so cute Xuxi” Mark says. His eyes are dark and his ears red.

Yukhei bites back his grin. “What’s got _you _all hot today?” he asks.

“You” Mark says simply, but he shifts closer to Yukhei’s ear then. “You in my sweater”

Yukhei freezes, all words leaving him. Mark’s sweater? Wait—

“This is _your_ sweater?” Yukhei heartrate increases rapidly. He’s sure Mark can hear it.

Mark tries to sit up to face him but Yukhei tightens his arms around him. “Wait, don’t see my face right now. I’m really embarrassed”

But Mark is unrelenting. He attaches his mouth to Yukhei’s neck instead, pressing kisses up and nibbling his earlobes till Yukhei whines and gives up.

“What do you mean this your sweater?” Yukhei covers his eyes with his arm when Mark gets off him. Mark goes straight to Yukhei’s cupboard and pulls out another sweater, the same one but bigger.

Yukhei sits up and groans when Mark’s opens it up to reveal the same sweater but one that’s a size too big on Yukhei. Yukhei swipes a hand across his face. Mark explains how he’d seen their housemaid do laundry the other day.

“Okay how do I, for real, get out of this?” Yukhei asks.

Mark steps into his space. “we take off your earrings, pull out your hands first and then bring it over your head” he smiles fondly.

Yukhei beams. “You make it sound easy”

“Or you can wear it for a little longer and I can keep kissing you?” Mark shrugs, his small smirk melting Yukhei into a puddle. Yukhei likes this option.

Mark pulls on Yukhei’s large sweater and Yukhei makes a strangled noise, reaching out for his middle to pull him back in. Yukhei matches praise for praise and kisses Mark back till their lips are numb.

It’s a cold day, but warmth blooms across Yukhei’s chest. It’s because Mark is in his lap, bundled up in his sweater as he is, in Mark’s.

/

end

**Author's Note:**

> [twt](https://twitter.com/nanahyvck) and [cc](https://curiouscat.me/nanahyvck)


End file.
